


В ожидании Истинного

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Verse, Stereotypes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Как порой стереотипные представления об альфах и омегах не соответствуют действительности.





	В ожидании Истинного

Встречу с Лёхой Борис не планировал. Он торопился домой, решил срезать через площадь и столкнулся с бывшим сослуживцем ровнехонько у фонтана.

— Бланковский, ты, что ли?!

Борис обернулся и расплылся в улыбке, безошибочно узнав друга. Они вместе проходили учебку, даже умудрились уронить с дюны танк, который в теории переворачиваться не должен. Это потом разбежались кто куда. 

— Лёха! Сколько лет!

Борис собирался пожать руку, но Лёха на радостях подхватил Бориса и легко поднял в воздух, сжимая в медвежьих объятиях. Идущие мимо подростки захихикали, кто-то сказал: «Какая милая пара». Борис почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу.

— Ну люди ж смотрят, — буркнул он, когда Лёха его отпустил.

— Прости, давно тебя не видел, — Лёха ухмыльнулся. — Пойдем выпьем, или ты куда-то торопишься?

— Да домой собирался, — ответил Борис. — Но полчаса посидеть можем. Потерпят…

Лёха присвистнул.

— Сурово ты к своей семье. Замуж вышел? Детишки есть?

Борис уже пожалел, что оговорился, но пришлось отвечать:

— Нет, кошки… Я их кормлю по расписанию, но подождать могут.

Лёха, к счастью, комментировать не стал, только сказал:

— Ну могут так могут, идем. Тут раньше был неплохой бар…

Просидели они дольше получаса. Бармен хмуро потребовал документы, а потом с удивлением их рассматривал, будто сомневался, что они настоящие. Но честно налил.

— Как тебе это удается? — спросил Лёха. — Выглядишь как подросток.

— Хреновый комплимент, — проворчал Борис. — Я выгляжу как подросток-омега. В этом и беда.

Лёха фыркнул и указал на светлые кудряшки Бориса.

— Подстричься не пробовал?

— Даже налысо брился, — ответил тот. — Тогда я выгляжу как бунтующий подросток-омега.

На улице их не зря приняли за пару. Борис понимал, что кажется нежным мелким омежкой даже в компании Лёхи, который был просто бетой, но судя по мышцам про спортзал не забывал.

— Ну… так бывает, брат, — Лёха похлопал его по плечу. — Сейчас жуткую банальщину скажу, но не все любят брутальных альф.

Борис хмыкнул, глядя в стакан.

— Родители меня тем же утешают, но что-то я не вижу, чтобы очередь из омег выстраивалась.

— Может, запишешься на какие-то чисто омежьи курсы? В клуб вышивания пойдешь? — Лёха наполовину шутил, но только наполовину. — Или в фанаты того мультика запишешься? Ну который про разноцветных альпак?

— Ты в курсе, сколько бородатых альф за сорок собирается на их фанатских сходках?!!

Лёха до обидного громко захохотал.

— То есть ты пытался? — спросил он.

— Ты меня замечательно поддерживаешь, — кисло ответил Борис. — Кажется, я понял, почему мы столько времени не общались.

— Да ладно тебе, — Лёха моментально посерьезнел. — Борь, ну омеги сами виноваты, что хотят видеть в альфе только бицуху, а души не видят. Я бы сказал переключиться на бет, но помню, что ты и в учебке был не в восторге.

— Я обещал сломать тебе нос, если полезешь, — хмыкнул Борис. — Но мы бы все равно друг другу не подошли, у тебя аллергия на кошек.

— Что есть, то есть, — Лёха улыбнулся. — Ладно, мне пора, а то последний поезд пропущу. Дай свой новый номер, чтобы не теряться. И не раскисай.

— Да постараюсь, — ответил Борис.

— Найдется еще для тебя крутой омега, всем на зависть.


End file.
